


Every step they take

by AndySkull



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Attitudes, Dorks and in love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, From teens to adults, Growing Up Together, Romance, Sass, Sex, Swordfighting, The sex and romance will come eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull
Summary: The step by step of how Corvo and Jessamine fell in love





	Every step they take

“Ugh, Fugue Feast” He whispered, pressing together his lips and brows. “How I loathe this…” he waved his hand, thinking of a word to describe it. “Festivity…” He said at last. The man behind him cleared his throat.

“Sir, the new-”

“Each year that passes makes me more curious. Why do people indulge in this type of behavior?” The Duke interrupted the man. “A good, an honest way of life is not enough? Why do they have to lose themselves on this improper excesses?”

“Honestly sir, I wonder the same.”

But the Duke was not listening. His thoughts, as his gaze, were lost on the infinite ocean presented in front of him. The sun burned high on the sky, taming the sea, turning it into a calm but impregnable view. He took a deep breath to steady his mind, his thoughts, turning to face the man he left holding.

“Forgive my broodiness. Is not a holiday I’m particularly fond of. Tell me now, what is it?”

“They are here, sir. The new recruits, officers from the grand guard, to watch over the palace, your family and yourself, for the Feast.”

“Yes! Of course. Let’s not make them wait.”

* * *

The sun reached its zenith, letting its heavy rays fall on the courtyard where the officers were. Luckily, the Ducal Palace was established in a bay, the heat was dissipated by the humid breeze coming from the sea. This made the waiting for the officers more pleasant, that neither sun nor wind seemed to affect them in any way.

“Attention officers!” Called their captain. “You are now in the presence of the Duke of Serkonos, Theodanis Abele and the Duchess, Callas Abele.” The small troupe bowed for their hosts to quickly return to their previous military position.

“These fine gentlemen had exceeded in combat, tactics, espionage and all other requirements the Great Serkonan Guard expect of his most outstanding members. I present them to you, to guard the palace in the next Fugue Feast, sir.”

Theodanis and his wife looked at each other and smiled at the excessive formality of the situation. From their position, both examine the troupe in front of them. After a few minutes of silence, the Duchess reached his husband's ear to whisper. As soon as the Duchess finished her secret whispering, Theodanis gave her a curious look and stepped forward to a particular officer.

“Most outstanding member, you say? Even this young lad here?”

“He is an exception, sir. Despite being on the guard for a couple of years-”

“You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?” The Duke asked the young man, who looked at his captain waiting for permission to talk. “Speak to me boy.”

“Two years ago, your majesty gave me the trophy for winning the Blade Verbena.”

“Two years… Oh yes! I remember now. You are the boy from The Dust district, you were small and skinny on those days, look at you now! You’ve become a man! You were the youngest winner of the Blade if I recall correctly.”

“Yes, sir. I was sixteen.”

“Marvelous! If this young lad outstands between the rest of the Guard, I expect nothing less from the rest of this tope. Gentlemen, you will be looking after this palace and my family this year’s Fugue Feast!” He announced loudly. “It will be interesting to see you on action… what’s your name?” He asked the young man.

“Corvo Attano, sir. It will be my honor.”

* * *

 

“I heard the fest will end soon. Tomorrow night the latest.” Said the officer at his partner. They were posted on the east balcony of the second floor. Guarding from above the only entrance road to the vicinity of the ducal palace. The guard had been extensive but calm, only the authorized people had come and go, no intruders or rioters, as the Duke had expected to be. Some recent whispers on the street claimed an old gang, dismantled a few months ago, was raising again and they wanted revenge on the Duke.

“It’s been a calm Feast so far… the usual patrolling, nothing more. This calm gets me even more tired.” He mocked, getting only a grin from his partner. Looking around, and finding no one else was watching, he sat on the edge of the balcony, looking at the sea extending its realm to the south. The sun was setting, but even if the palace itself blocked the view at west, the sight he had at south was enough to see the broad color palette left by the sun blend into the sky and blurred into the sea.

“Do you think there’s something more at south?” He asked daydreaming. As an answer, his partner only shook his head. “It may be so… What about the north islands? Would you like to visit them someday?” With a smile, the other nodded. “Which would you visit first?” He shrugged. “Stop talking so much!” the officer finally complained. “I feel like I’ve been talking to myself all along! Corvo, the rest of the troupe are so lucky the captain paired you with me. No one could bear this much talk from you.” This time, Corvo laughed at his partner’s banter, still, never uttering a word.

“You’ve always been a man of few words… How you do it with the girls? By the way! Almost forgot it. As we are serving for the Fugue Feast, the captain will give us the same amount of days we work, as a holiday after the Feast! Isn’t that great? We definitely have to party. Carlotta, Maura, and Janice, all the girls will be waiting for us at the usual place at Tonti Way. You’re in, right?” Corvo answered with a mischievous look.

The sun had set almost completely, only a few minutes more and the bay would be deprived of its natural light. The city began to glow faintly with street lights, and the bright windows scattered along the coast, on the fishermen houses. Far at the east, the lights from the Mining district shone like big stars on the hills.

“Night is near, meaning… the change of guard is coming. Was our turn south? Or was it north?” But Corvo wasn’t listening. He was focused on the dim lights at east. He made a sign with his hand to warn his partner and pointed straight.

“That’s Docherty’s Dock. The light you see there.” Corvo shook his head and pointed a place in the sea that separates said dock with their current position. Both men looked intently the spot, for a long time.

“What are you watching, mate? I can’t see-” He shut suddenly when he saw a glimpse coming from the sea. It happened once, a few seconds later the glimpse shone again. The third time, it blinked several times. For the first time in two hours, Corvo spoke out loud.

“Three boats are coming from Docherty’s Dock. They are sending light signals. Something is going on!” Abandoning his position he ran to warn the rest of the troupe.

* * *

On his frenetic race a bolt flew inches apart from his ear but he didn’t stop. An attack came from above, Corvo blocked it with his sword and rolled to the side, surprising his enemy from the left, piercing his sword through his neck. He shot in the face at the man running at him. Another jumped into his shoulders, restraining his arms. Bending and with a fast move with his waist and neck, he knocked his attacker with a swift and solid headbutt.

Six boats reached the palace. Three from the east, spotted by Corvo, the rest came from the west and no one noticed until Corvo gave the alarm. Loaded with angry thugs, armed with swords and crossbows, their only goal was the death of the Duke. They were prepared, nonetheless, fur such a fight. What took some of the officers by surprise was the lack of fear on those men. Raiding the gangs on their coves was something very different from stopping their merciless revenge.

Three shots echoed into the night. For a brief moment, it’s sound seemed to mute the fighting noises, immediately, a woman’s cry broke out.

“The Duchess!” Yelled the captain. “Go with them, Corvo!”

With no hesitation, Corvo left the fight outside to run into the palace. He crossed the courtyard, where barely four days ago the troupe salute their hosts, was now slippery with blood. Corvo ran past it, splashing drops of blood, from the thugs, from his partner.

Once inside, on the main room, the Duke was facing two thugs and the Duchess cried as another walked the distance that separated them slowly, threatening. He shot his ballista at one of the Duke’s thugs, the bolt pierced his head through his eye and he dropped dead instantly. He then run to defend the Duchess. The man threatening her quickly noticed Corvo, the man attacked with his sword, Corvo jumped back. Another swing and this time he ducked, rolled, blocked, kicked and shot him dead. Running to the Duke, he arrived in time to deflect a swing of the sword aiming to the head. Corvo pushed the Duke behind him, defying the thug, now in front on him. They dueled, swords clashing, fists and kicks alternate between the swords swings. Corvo blocked, parry his opponent, made a countermove and nailed his sword from the base of the jaw and up the skull.

Turning around, Corvo offered a hand to the Duke, who had fell on his back during the sword fight. Once he was on his feet, Corvo suggest him to look over his wife and proceed to left the palace to aid his partners outside.

* * *

“Corvo, my boy! How are you doing?” Duke Theodanis greeted him cheerfully and even hugh him briefly, before taking Corvo by his shoulder to wait for the answer.

“I’m fine, sir.”

“Did your captain gave you and the troupe enough days of rest?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Did you…” the Duke lowered his voice to ask in confidence. “Had a good time?” He asked with mischief. At which Corvo finally broke his serious facade and laugh, even if it was a short laugh.

“We had a…. Very good time, sire.”

“Did your captain told you why I asked you to come?” Corvo shaked his head in denial.

“Excellent then! Come, have a stroll with me.”

Duke Theodanis lead him through the familiar courtyard, now clean from the blood spilled on that fateful night of Fugue Feast. Entertaining him with small, trivial chat, they entered the main room, walked the hallway and up the stairs. Theodanis told Corvo how his wife was a great architeq and the main collaborator on the palace design and decor. On the second floor, they walked to a room on the north-east wing, whose window rose above the hills, revealing a stunning view at the mountains. Specifically the Leyenda Steppes, famous forest of remarkable beauty. The Duke took notice of the building, not yet finished, raising on the cliffs.

“That is soon to be The Royal Conservatory. I guess you’ve heard about it.” The young man nodded. “So, you know… Gristol and Serkonos enjoy a fruitful partnership at the moment, Emperor Euhorn has our island in great consideration and has helped in many ways to make Serkonos thrive as its doing at this moment. Serkonos as well has help Gristol in, perhaps, minor issues but not less important. Where I’m trying to go is… Are you aware that, the Emperor has a daughter, right? Little Jessamine is only eleven years old by now, but soon, she will have the age to choose a Lord Protector for herself. Knowing that I, my wife and both of my children already have our own security brigade, as does the Emperor and his wife... “ The Duke made a dramatic pause to collect his thoughts. “My point is, I want you to be Jessamine Kaldwin’s Lord Protector. I want you to be a sort of… Diplomatic gift to our Emperor… or his daughter. But I assure you, you’ll be chose as Lord protector. Is not like I will send you to Gristol to an uncertain fate. No, no, I’ll make sure-”

The Duke kept speaking, but Corvo’s thought had drifted away after the words Diplomatic gift had reached his ears. During the Duke’s speech, Corvo thought. He thought about his mother. His sister in Morley, from whom they hadn’t had any news in years. The memory of his father, departed so many year ago. He thought about The Dust district where he grew up, the street fight, the Blade Verbena, the seas, his friends, the future. Fear arouse from his guts, longing, melancholy, and all was quickly bowed down by the promised of a shining future, a better one; Away from the dust that came from the mines, away from the fisherman villages, lands beyond the sea, new cities, a new and better life. When he finish with his thoughts, The Duke was staring at him.

“The voyage is planned for the Month of Rains. So, what so you say, lad?” The Duke asked hopefully. Corvo stared into his eyes and spoke with determination.

“Count me in. I’m going to Gristol.”


End file.
